Little Kiddos
The Little Kiddos is a large collection for short series made out of short stories, and individual short stories themselves. Explore a multitude of different worlds. Including the paranormal world of Vampires, Shape Shifters, Werewolves, Demons, Fairies and more in 1 of 5. Plus the supernatural world of Spirits, Specters,and more in The Phantom Articles. Explore the hidden and complex world of Vampires in Blood. Finally explore the world of fairy tales you believed you knew in a different and unique way in Fairy Tales. 1 of 5 There is a legend of five girls, powerful and unique beyond any reason. Once believed to be real, the legend formed as the girls began to never to be found. This was to be the found believe, that the five unique and powerful girls were just legends and never to be found. Or at least until two of them are found. In Haunted, the first book, Phoenix and Rio are both found. Phoenix turns out to be the Necromancer, while Rio turns out to be the Demon Hybrid. The stories do not end with Phoenix and Rio, but continue on to Alikker, Jasper, and Freya. Enjoy exploring the world of each of the girls, all intertwined yet separate as well. Each of the girls has their own battle to face, told in their story. Fairy Tales Forget the stories told you in your childhood books, and step into the world of the real fairy tales. The first story, Beauty's Beast, tells a whole new twist on Beauty and the Beast. The next story tells the lost story of Snow White, and her older Rose Red. Though in the same series, not all of the worlds are connected to each other. Enjoy learning about each character in the short stories, and they world they live in. Blood Hidden in the ocean, where no one has ever thought to look, there is an island. Pretty large compared to most undiscovered islands, which houses the true race of Vampires. Hidden by magic, the Vampires life in peace with Humans, Witches, Ghosts, Shape Shifters, and more. If you are human unlucky enough to fall underneath a Vampire's grip, who knows what your fate will be. A puppet, a slave, a wife, a mate, or just death. No one knows the fates of humans in the world. As a hybrid, the chances of a more successful life is in your favors. Half Vampires, and half another race, you have blood of a Vampire. On top of hybrids comes of course Vampires. On top of all of the Vampires is the Prince. In the first story, Your Blood, read the story about Prince Tryin who is seeking out his bride. In Your Blood learn the basics of the Vampire world, including the world of government, hybrids, and more. The Phantom Articles Death brings so many ends, or no ends at all. For those who do not pass on, and wonder the Earth, also have many different outcomes. Some of the lost souls, and spirits, may become dark and vicious. Other souls may remain peaceful, and protective. For those who do not souls or spirits around can contact a team in London, England to have the spirits and souls handled. Meet the Phantom Articles team, Eliza-Bella Black, Len Yamamoto, and Lynn Stones. In this first book, the Phantom Articles team travel to Hida-Takayama to solve the deaths of non-traditional young females, plus injuries of many more. Enjoy learning about the world of spirits, and more.